


What This AU Needs Is More Nitro-9

by ErinPtah



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a fic meme: snippets of ten different AU settings, all starring Ace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What This AU Needs Is More Nitro-9

**01\. Wild West**  
Ace did not blow up that saloon, she has a very good alibi, and you can't prove anything.

 

 **02\. Cyberpunk**  
Ace did not blow up that Sense/Net headquarters, she has a very good alibi, and you can't prove anything.

 

 **03\. Shapeshifters**  
Ace did not blow up that store, although she doesn't have an alibi because the moon was full that night, but still, you can't prove anything.

 

 **04\. Pirates**  
Ace totally did blow up that port, and if you don't give her all your money she'll do it again.

 

 **05\. Hollywood Golden Age**  
Ace did not blow up that set, she has a very good alibi, and you can't prove anything.

 

 **06\. Born Another Gender**  
Ace did not blow up that train station, he has a very good alibi, and you can't prove anything.

 

 **07\. Schoolfic**  
Ace did not blow up that art room, her favorite professor will vouch for her, and you can't prove anything.

 

 **08\. Police/Firefighters**  
Ace did not blow up that high-rise, come on, people, can't you see she's trying to put it out?

 

 **09\. Urban Fantasy**  
Ace did not blow up that vampire club, but she'd like to thank whoever did.

 

 **10\. Harem**  
Ace did not blow up that royal carriage, she has a very good...wait, entitled to the spoils including _how_ many concubines?


End file.
